Battle Lines
by Quillilism
Summary: Phoenix answers the door to Gus in the aftermath of their fight. What does Gus have to say to Phoenix and what will Phoenix do about it? Slash. Phoenix/Angus. Rated M for a reason.


Got the idea for this after watching the latest episode (Series 8, Episode 3) and I thought that the relationship between Gus and Phoenix was very _interesting_. I've also wanted to write something _mature_ for a while, so it's sort of a practise piece. I don't really know where it's going. Obviously, I don't own the characters and don't intend to suggest in any way the sexual orientations or activities of the actors. Enjoy.

* * *

'What you doin' here?' Phoenix opened the door to Gus, with his hands in his pockets, staring at the ground.

'Can we talk?' he asked quietly, still staring at the ground.

Phoenix rolled his eyes, but opened the door fully to let Gus through into the hallway. 'Fine, but don't even think 'bout startin' anything,' he warned. Gus walked through the doorway and pointed up the stairs, not saying a word. Phoenix followed him up the stairs and into his room which was opposite Harley's on the left-hand side of the landing. Gus ushered him into the room and then locked the door behind him, leaving the two of them alone. Gus was still wearing the clothes he had on during the fight earlier that afternoon and a bruise was forming around his nose where he had been hit by one of his own men.

'Why're you here?' Phoenix asked again.

'I wanted to apologise.'

'Bit late for that, innit?'

'I was just trying to impress you.'

'You what?' Phoenix looked confused.

'I thought you might like me back if I…' he tailed off into silence.

'What you on about, Gus?'

'I…I like you.'

'Like me?'

'Like you.'

'Like, _like _like?'

'Yeah.'

'But, why d'you try and kill me?'

'I…I just don't know how to say what I feel.'

'But I'm not gay! Why're you sayin' this?'

'You don't know what it's like Phoenix! I could have any girl I want; they practically drool on me whenever I walk past. But I can't be with who I want to, I can't be myself, because of what people would say. Please don't be one of them. Besides, it's an experience. Live a little for once. Phoenix. Please.' He looked directly into Phoenix's eyes and tears pooled in the corners of his eyes. 'Please, Phoenix.'

Phoenix didn't know what to say. He wasn't gay, but Gus looked so upset. A kiss couldn't hurt, could it? If it made him feel better? He wasn't having any luck with Scout anyway; she was fawning over the Scottish lad with the nice jawline from their Geography class. Nice jawline? What was he saying? Right, a kiss won't hurt and it'll make him happy. He leaned in.

He took Gus by surprise as their lips connected. Phoenix felt warmth rush from his mouth through his body, he smiled and made to back out of the kiss, but Gus' hands were on the back of his head, keeping them together. Gus licked gently along the line of Phoenix's pursed lips. It tickled, Phoenix laughed and Gus' tongue used the opportunity to cross the divide into Phoenix's mouth. Phoenix was about to push Gus away in disgust when he began to enjoy it. A fire lit in Phoenix's belly that Scout had never been able to. Phoenix deepened the kiss, pushing his own tongue into Gus' mouth, fighting for dominance with the more experienced kisser.

Gus broke off the kiss and immediately began to nuzzle into Phoenix's neck, planting delicate kisses along his jaw before returning to his lips. Phoenix, meanwhile, started to explore Gus' body with his hands, long fingers trailing down his back before coming to rest on his small but rounded arse. He tested out the feel, squeezing and clasping it. He liked it, more than he should have.

Gus tugged at the bottom of Phoenix's jumper and they separated to allow the fabric through. Phoenix unzipped Gus' green hoodie and Gus shook it off, before rushing back into their embrace. Gus pushed off his shoes, trying to keep his balance while maintaining their kiss. Next to go was Phoenix's t-shirt. Gus took the opportunity to admire the body he had lusted after. He kissed the nape of Phoenix's neck, down the centre of his chest; stopping for a moment to place a kiss directly onto Phoenix's heart. Phoenix laughed.

Gus moved onto Phoenix's chest, kissing each nipple before tracing a line down Phoenix's stomach. He planted kiss after kiss in a straight line down his stomach, circling his belly-button before continuing to his waistband. He looked up into Phoenix's eyes, asking permission. Phoenix nodded nervously. Gus undid Phoenix's belt and then unfastened the button at the top of his trousers. He dragged down the zip excruciatingly slowly and Phoenix was biting on his tongue to stop from whimpering.

Phoenix's trousers fell to his ankles and he lifted his feet to help Gus pull away his trousers and socks, before attention was returned to his crotch. Gus kissed a line from Phoenix's ankle up his calf to his knee; he pulled his head up Phoenix's thigh and into the fabric of his boxers. He sniffed in Phoenix's scent before ghosting his mouth along the outline of Phoenix's hard member. He kissed along the waistband of Phoenix's pants and pulled them down an inch to kiss the lighter skin below.

Phoenix grabbed Gus' hand and pulled him to his feet, re-connecting their kiss. Gus' t-shirt was pulled over his head as Phoenix dived to kiss the outline of Gus' defined muscles, caressing each tight packet in succession. He too undid Gus' trousers as slowly as possible, laughing at the pained expression on his face. They were both now clad only in their underwear. Phoenix in boxers, Gus in tight briefs.

Gus pushed Phoenix down onto the bed, laying himself gracefully on top. He brought their lips back together and started to grind his crotch into Phoenix's. Phoenix moaned, he'd never felt anything like this before. He still couldn't believe that this was even happening. But he wasn't gay. It was just to make Gus feel better; he owed him that at least. Phoenix brought his hands back to Gus' arse, pushing their bodies closer together, intensifying the pleasure. The feeling of Gus' smooth skin gliding over his own, Gus' moist mouth kissing his, Gus' soft tongue sliding over his, Gus' rough hands roving his body; massaging his biceps, stroking his legs, cupping his cheeks; Phoenix was coming close to a climax when Gus stood up.

Phoenix protested, but Gus merely held a finger to his lips and gracefully kneeled on the floor head next to Phoenix's crotch. He pulled Phoenix's pants down inch by inch, exposing a large and very hard member. Gus reached up to take hold of it, testing the waters with a quick pump up and down. He reached his head down to Phoenix's crotch, taking in his scent and the sight of his body. Gus licked the tip of Phoenix's cock before going down on the entire length; he had obviously had some practise. His head moved up and down, making Phoenix's moans louder each time. He moved away from Phoenix's cock and kissed up the crook of his pelvis to his hip. His pubes were wild and thick, just like his hair, which was still pulled up as it had been during the fight. Gus liked it that way.

He turned Phoenix over and started to massage the gorgeous, plump globes of Phoenix's perfect arse. 'Are you ready?'

'Yeah.'

He lay in the gap between Phoenix's thick-set legs and licked along Phoenix's crack, Phoenix bucked his crotch into the bed below moaning his approval. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily each time Gus' tongue passed his entrance. Gus stood up and pulled of his briefs. He laid his body along Phoenix's entire length, his cock resting in Phoenix's crack. He nibbled on Phoenix's ear and started to thrust his hips to push his member along Phoenix's crack without penetration.

He kneeled back and inserted a first finger into Phoenix, which was followed by a second and a third until he was hitting the sweet spot on each entry. He leaned back over Phoenix's to plant a quick kiss on his lips.

Phoenix passed Gus a condom from his nightstand before burying his head in the pillow in anticipation. Gus quickly pushed into Phoenix, trying to make it as quick as possible for him. Phoenix scrunched his face up in discomfort but quickly changed to an expression of ecstasy as Gus hit his sweet spot. Gus turned him over.

'I want to see your face while we do this.' He pulled out as far as he could before plunging back into Phoenix, each time causing Phoenix's face to erupt in pleasure. He propped one of Phoenix's legs onto his shoulder to get more leverage before stretching himself back into a kiss. They were maintaining that connection as Gus continued to plunge in and out of Phoenix who had started panting and moaning without thinking of who might hear them.

Gus had worked up some speed and was thrusting his hips quickly into Phoenix's arse. Gus started to jack Phoenix's long member of in time with his thrusts, bringing Phoenix quickly to a climax, sending ropes of white liquid streaming up the gap between them as Gus continued to thrust.

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

Five…

Six…

And, on the seventh thrust, he released himself deep inside of Phoenix. They collapsed into one another and lay on the bed in an embrace, catching their breath. Gus took another quick kiss on Phoenix's lips before pulling out and throwing the condom into the bin.

He laid back into Phoenix, his hardening cock resting along the curve of Phoenix's perfect arse. Phoenix smiled and thought that he could get used to being friends with Gus if this is what it would involve. But he wasn't gay.

'That was fun,' panted Phoenix.

'That's one word for it,' replied Gus, reaching over to kiss Phoenix again.

'Friends?'

'Friends,' Gus confirmed, as he laid back on the bed, putting his arms around Phoenix and pulling him close. Before long, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Hi, just another note to say that I edited this chapter on 14th September after deciding what direction I was going in with the story. I tidied up the grammar and changed bits of the story to fit my plans. I have a follow-up M-rated chapter nearly finished and a third chapter based around the events of Series 8, Episode 4 in the works. Thanks for reading!


End file.
